


Blue Fire Phoenix

by DeadGhostWriter13



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGhostWriter13/pseuds/DeadGhostWriter13
Summary: "Angels Grove, Home For Complicated Children"Roman had been at Angels Grove since she was 4 years old. It was a home for elementals and other creatures in need of shelter and help with their abilities and natural instincts. She was a fire elemental, who's power was premature in development. This caused her to accidentally burn her childhood home to the ground, which is when her parents left her at Angels Grove.Emotions and losing control were dangerous for Roman. They could make her hurt people. So, she kept to herself, burying any emotions deep down.Then Dean Winchester arrived and changed everything.
Kudos: 1





	1. Welcome To Angels Grove

"Roman!"

I woke up with a start.

"Holy shit! Charlie, you know waking me up like that is dangerous."

"We're getting fresh meat!"

"What?"

"Yea, two. Brothers."

"Okay, but why did that warrent such a rude awakening?"

"Cause they're going to be your next door neighbors!"

My room was a corner room, the room next to me was kept vaccant for safety.

"No, they can't."

"Sure. Aren't you excited to meet them?"

"Charlie, how long were you here before I actually talked to you? Or Benny? Garth? Kevin? Ash and Jo? Castiel? Balthazar? Eileen? Meg?"

"Alright, alright, point taken. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Maybe."

The kitchen is off limits for the kids, except for me. Ellen's kids, Ash and Jo are helpers in the kitchen. Ellen didn't even look up when I walked in.

"Food's on the counter. You're lunch is going to be enjoyed in the dining hall with the new kids."

"They haven't gotten here yet?"

"Nope."

"Charlie jump you?" Jo chuckled.

"She was more like a human alarm clock. Then she told me."

"Oof. That sounds awful."

"Yep. See you guys. Thanks Ellen."

After I ate, I went to Gabriel's office.

"I've been told that we are getting newbies. And that they're being roomed next to me."

"Yes. It wasn't a mistake, if that's what you're hinting at."

"Why? You are putting them in danger by rooming them next to me."

"Roman, you need this. You have been here for 13 years, keeping to yourself other than staff, which you only talk to the ones you need to. If I thought you could harm or endanger the two of them I wouldn't make them your neighbors."

"Okay." I turned and left.

At 11 I heard thumping next door. Charlie bursted into my room, grinning. "They're here." she joked.

"No duh. Pretty hard not to notice."

"They are trying to rearrange furniture. It's a liitle heavy. Looks like they might need a big, strong neighbor to help them out."

"Damn it Charles, did you seriously put a spell on the furniture?"

"No."

"I'm going to kill you someday."

"I love you too."

Charlie trailed me next door. Throwing another glare at her I knocked on the door.

"Hey, Charlie here says you need help moving some stuff?"

"What? Oh, no. We got it. Perfectly good. Right Sammy?"

"Sorry about him. Yes, help would be nice. I'm Sam by the way, and that is my brother Dean."

I pushed past Dean and grabbed the edge of the desk, "Where you want this?"

They showed me and I repeated the process for all the other furniture. My strength outmatched even Garth, who as a werewolf had superhuman like strength.

"Are you a werewolf?" Sam asked.

"No, she's a fire elemental." Benny drawls in his Cajun voice.

"See you at lunch." I snapped.

Dean reached out and grabbed my arm, "Hey, wait."

"Uh oh." Kevin whispered. All of the kids seemed to have gathered in the hall, watching the fresh meat interact with me. Whenever a new kid joins, the rest of the crew watches the first interaction with me.

Kevin's reaction to Dean grabbing my wrist was accurate. No one touched me, especially with force like Dean.

Heat burned through my body as I whipped around. Dean let go of my arm, flinching at the heat.

"Woah. I'm sorry."

A low growl came from my throat.

"Code red! Meg, go get Castiel! Balthazar get Gabriel!" Charlie commanded. I stepped back towards the hall. Then, I sprinted. I heard Charlie yell behind me, "Garth, Benny, we got a runner! Kevin, tell Cas and Gabe she's on the move. Ash, your fire extinguisher, go!"

Garth and Benny chased after me. My speed was no match for the werewolf and vampire. They did however, coralle me. Eileen and Jo stood firm, ready to catch me. I skidded to a halt, breathing heavily. The heat in my body got stronger, flames licking my finger tips. Ash ran out and sprayed me with his specialized fire extinguisher, made to put out my flames. It had been established that a normal extinguisher couldn't put out my flames and so Ash commited to making one that could.

I stood there, shaking, cold from the spray. Castiel and Gabriel came out. Cas handed me a blanket. He and Gabriel walked me back to my room. The rest of the kids went upon their day, knowing to keep their distance.

In my room, Cas sat on my bed with me, rubbing circles on my back. He was Gabriel's little brother, an air elemental, and came with him when he accepted a job at Angels Grove.

"I'm sorry. Sorry. Didn't mean to. Tell Dean I'm sorry and that it wasn't his fault."

"You can tell him yourself." Gabriel said before exiting the room, re-entering with Dean.


	2. Note to readers

Hey there! I know I haven't posted new chapters in a while. I am so sorry for that. This work is not abandoned. My depression has reared its ugly head again and it hit me hard. I've been struggling to find the motivation/will to write. Like, I want to, but I just can't you know? I hate it. These stories are ones I love and have so many ideas for. I go to write and then nothing happens. I've gotten a little better. I was able to start a new story. I'm working through it. I feel so bad for not posting and I hope to be able to post more chapters. Depression sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting schedule? What posting schedule?


End file.
